5 Dragonball Super: The Final Battle! Universe 7 VS Universe 11
by The Generic Ficer
Summary: The Tournament of Power has reached its climax. Only two Universes remain. Universe 7, led by Gohan, and Universe 11, led by Toppo. This is the final battles, though the actual matches are going a bit different. Who will win? Or will it end in a draw?
1. Chapter 1: Android 17 VS Dyspo Part 1

A/N: This will be structured with 2 chapters for each of the remaining members of Universe 11. Dyspo VS Android 17 will be the focus of the first two chapters, with brief shots of Gohan and Frieza VS Toppo and Goku and Vegeta VS Jiren. Then, Chapters 3 and 4 will focus on all of Universe 7 VS God of Destruction Toppo, and finally Chapters 5 and 6 will focus on whoever's left VS Jiren.

The teams of Universes 7 and 11 stare each other down, the wind gently rippling.

In the stands, Krillin said "Six minutes left. We're counting on you, everyone"

With both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, Present Zen-Oh said "Universe 7 and Universe 11 made it" to which Future Zen-Oh added "Which will win?"

"I wonder which will win?" Present Zen-Oh asked. Grand Priest addeed "That's still uncertain, but, with so many gone, the bleachers seem rather lonely"

"Gee, you're right" both Zen-Oh's said at the same time, as the camera pans to the remaining Angels of Universes 2,3,4 and 9, as well as the Angel, God of Destruction and Supreme Kais of Universes 1,5,8 and 12.

Grand Priest opened his arms, said "Let's try this" and, with one flick of his hands, the arena rapidly shrank.

Piccolo, noticing the sudden rumbling, tightened his hold on Cus, making sure they weren't separated by whatever was about to happen.

"What?" Tien asked as the arena crashed in on itself. Krillin was freaking out, while Android 18 asked "What on earth's going on?"

This resulted in Beerus and Belmod sitting close to each other. But not as close as Cus and Piccolo and the Angel, Supreme Kai and God of Destruction of Universe 8, Korm, Ill and Liquir, respectively, where Cus and Piccolo found themselves sitting in front of them.

"H-Hello" Shin said, trying to make conversation with the Supreme Kai of Universe 11, Khai, but to no avail.

Back to both Zen-Oh and the Grand Priest, Grand Priest asked "How about that, lord Zen-Oh's?"

"Nice" Future Zen-Oh replied, while Present Zen-Oh added "Everyone's together now!"

With both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, Grand Priest said "Little time remains in the Tournament of Power. Only one Universe will survive, most likely"

With Universe 1, the Supreme Kai, Anat, said "The two universes that made it this far, didn't do so because they were strong. They considered what they needed to do in order to survive. That was also a factor"

With Universe 7, Master Roshi said "It's about to start. The battle against the strongest in all the Universes"

Back on the arena, Goku and Vegeta go Super Saiyan Blue, then engage Jiren. Meanwhile, Toppo charges at Frieza and Gohan, yelling "Justice Flash" and forcing Frieza and Gohan to scatter, leaving Dyspo with Android 17.

Android 17 and Dyspo eye each other off, then lunge at each other, with Dyspo imnmediately launching his Light Bullet attack to strike 17 and send him spinning, though he managed to avoid being knocked back.

"What the?" Android 17 asked, however he had almost no time to react as Dyspo launched at him again, using Light Bullet again. This time, Android 17 had enough time to react, and blocked Dyspo's attack, before using a Kiai blast to blow Dyspo back.

"So, you seem to be able to dramatically increase your speed at an instant's notice. That will be a bit troublesome" Android 17 said. Dyspo laughed, then charged at Android 17, forcing him on the defensive.

In the stands, Shin asked, "How is Android 17 struggling against Dyspo?" to which Beerus exclaimed "Is Dyspo getting faster as the battle proceeds?"

With Goku, Vegeta and Jiren

"Man, you really are strong Jiren. My hands are tinglin'" Goku said as he, Vegeta and Jiren exchange blows. Jiren then asked "Goku, Vegeta, why do you seek to become stronger?" to which Vegeta replied with "To keep up with this clown of course", while Goku added "I dunno. I just wanna be stronger is all"

"I see, Goku doesn't know, but Vegeta does" Jiren said. Goku then asked "You wanna be stronger too, right?" to which Jiren replied "I seek that which lies beyond strength"

"Same here, I wanna become even stronger too" Goku replied.

With Toppo, Gohan and Frieza

Toppo makes an earthquake with his fists, and both Gohan and Frieza leap to avoid it. Frieza fires several Emperor Death Beams, but Toppo easily avoids them.

"Toppo is a veteran warrior who Dad struggled against before. Be careful not to get caught by his large arms" Gohan said, and Frieza replied "Got it"

"Come at me. My fists will make short work of you!" Toppo said.

Back to Android 17 and Dyspo

Android 17 has managed to use the fact Dyspo's movements are linear to dodge around him and get a big kick in on him, sending Dyspo flying into a rockface.

In the stands, Beerus said "YES! Android 17 got a hit in"

Back in the arena, Dyspo growls, then charges in again. However, Android 17 has figured out Dyspo's weakness, easily, blocked his attack and countered, but his punch was blocked by Dyspo. Dyspo and Android 17 then engaged, fighting evenly. Eventually, though, Android 17 threw his Android Shield up, and though Dyspo shattered it with his Light Bullet attack, the opening Dyspo left allowed Android 17 to fire an energy ball attack to blast Dyspo.

With Universe 11, Belmod said "DYSPO! OH NO!", while Kunshi said "Dyspo, how is this human so powerful?" and at this, Beerus added "He's a Cyborg, just like Android 18"

Back on the arena, Android 17 and Dyspo have re-engaged. Dyspo is getting faster, but Android 17 is still able to hold on. Rockface after Rockface are smashed to bits as Android 17 and Dyspo slam each other into them, but they're going at each other as fiercely as ever. Finally, Dyspo gets an opening and catches Android 17 in his Circle Flash attack.

"What the?" Android 17 asked. Dyspo then landed and said "Finish" and it exploded. When the smoke cleared, Android 17 was on one knee, shaking slightly.

"And that is the power of the Pride Troopers" Dyspo taunted. Android 17 then replied with "Really? Is that all?" which caused Dyspo to look at Android 17 puzzlingly. Android 17 pulled himself up, then lunged at Dyspo. Dyspo started combining his afterimage technique with his Light Bullet to try and confuse 17. Very initially, this worked, and Dyspo was able to get several hits on Android 17. However, Android 17 soon figured it out, and, after catching Dyspo by the leg, slammed him against several rockfaces, before shooting a volley of ki blasts, which Dyspo barely took.

"How? I've smashed you through ten rockfaces, how are you not tiring?" Dyspo asked as he struggled to pull himself up. Android 17 replied with "I'm a Cyborg. I have unlimited energy and stamina" which shocked Dyspo. Dyspo then raced behind Android 17 and struck him. Android 17 shot back, firing several finger beams at him. Dyspo found it easy to avoid, however he soon realised that Android 17 was manipulating where he was moving. He didn't realise this until it was too late, and Android 17 had struck him with a heavy kick to the guts, sending Dyspo flying.

With both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, Future Zen-Oh said "WHOA! That Android's giving Dyspo problems", to which Present Zen-Oh said "Yeah, problems". At this Grand Priest added "It seems that Android 17 has figured out the weakness to Dyspo's Light Bullet technique"

Back in the arena, as Dyspo pulled himself up, he grunted, then he charged in with Light Bullet, and, combined with his Afterimage technique, started to dominate Android 17. Android 17 tried to hit, but missed, and was hit. Swinging back, he missed again, and was hit a second time. Android 17 detected where Dyspo was going to strike next and managed to block it. Dyspo jumped back, then struck again using Light Bullet, although it had no effect on Android 17 since he had braced himself for the attack.

With Universe 11, Cocote asked "How has that guy taken so little damage?" to which Kunshi replied "This guy's tough, does he even have a limit to his stamina?"

Back on the arena, Android 17 catches Dyspo again, grabbing his foot. However, Dyspo was ready this time, and shot energy blasts at 17 to try and let him go. It worked after 10 energy blasts to Android 17's upper arm, but the instant that Android 17 let him go, he was blasted by a Android Cannon, sending him flying into a rockface.

"Give it up, you can't win Dyspo" Android 17 said. Dyspo pulled himself up, and said, "The words Give it up don't exist in the Pride Trooper's dictionary" and he shot at Android 17 again. However, he used the Afterimage just as Android 17 swung at him, then kicked him from behind. Android 17 didn't attack, which initially puzzled Dyspo, but then the intention was made clear as Android 17 fired an Android-Shield like ball at him, an Imprisonment Ball, which Dyspo had to kick away. This gave Android 17 the opening he wanted to fire a powerful energy blast at him, intending to knock him off. However, Dyspo managed to narrowly avoid it, and use Light Bullet to deliver another punch to Android 17.

In the stands, Beerus asked "How is Dyspo still fighting after all that he's taken?" to which Belmod replied "His speed is not the only thing that's big. His durability is another notable trait of his, even amongst Universe 11". Android 18 then called "Focus Android 17, take him down. Remember his weaknesses"

Back in the arena, as Android 17 is hit again with another Light Bullet, he seems to brace for another hit. The intention, however, is soon made clear. As Dyspo charges in for a fourth Light Bullet, Android 17 unleashes another Kiai blast, blowing Dyspo away. Android 17 then charges in and gets another punch on Dyspo. However, any additional hits were impossible once Dyspo used Afterimage. He attempted to strike Android 17 again, but he blocked it.

Soon, Android 17 and Dyspo are standing opposite to each other again. Android 17 said "Not bad, you're able to keep up" to which Dyspo replied with "I'm the fastest being in the Omniverse". Android 17 smiled, then said, "We'll see about that" and charged in, and Dyspo barely blocked one of Android 17's punches. They engaged, but soon it became clear that, despite Dyspo increasing his speed, Android 17 was just too powerful. Dyspo tried combining Afterimage and Light Bullet again, but Android 17 was ready. Feinting a punch at Dyspo to make him use Afterimage, he sensed where Dyspo landed, and stuck him with a kick. Dyspo got back on his feet but had no time to use Afterimage before he was hit again by Android 17. The third time Dyspo managed to dodge Android 17's kick with an Afterimage, only to discover, to his horror, that Android 17 had continued to spin, and was hit by the kick, and shot into a rockface. Android 17 then fired many ki blasts at the area Dyspo had just crashed into, and soon the area exploded.

In the stands, Belmod yelled "DYSPO!" as everyone in Universe 11 looked on, shocked. Beerus then said "That's it Android 17, not finish this"

Back on the arena, Android 17 landed near the area where Dyspo was and said, "It's about time that I knocked you off now". Dyspo then pulled himself up, and a purple aura appeared around him. Android 17, puzzled, asked "What's this? A new powerup he has just to fight me?". Dyspo's eyes then open, and he said "Let's see how you handle me at my maximum power"

The narrator then finished with "As Universe 7 struggles against the might of Universe 11, Dyspo, on the ropes, unleashes his ultimate technique, the Super Maximum Light Speed Mode. How will Android 17 fight this? The moment of fate approaches one second at a time. Which Universe will survive? The time until the Tournament of Power ends is five minutes"


	2. Chapter 2: Android 17 VS Dyspo Part 2

As a purple aura appears around Dypo, Android 17, sensing trouble, leaps back to have a chance to see him coming. Dyspo then opened his eyes and charged at Android 17. Android 17 barely had time to react before he was hit.

In the stands, Android 18 said "Dyspo's gotten even faster than before!", while with Universe 11, Belmod laughed and said "Behold! Dyspo's final secret technique. Super Maximum Light Speed Mode!"

With both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, Present Zen-Oh said, "It's too fast to see", to which Future Zen-Oh added "I can't see". Present Zen-Oh then got an idea.

"That's it" Present Zen-Oh said, and Future Zen-Oh looked over puzzlingly at him.

"Slow motion" Present Zen-Oh said., However, Android 17 and Dyspo were so fast that, even slowed down, it was impossible to see what was going on for both Zen-oh's.

"I still can't see" Present Zen-Oh said, disappointed. Future Zen-Oh, also disappointed, added "I can't see". Grand Priest, put off by this, said "Dyspo's speed appears to be far beyond the capacity of the godPad"

"Is that possible?" Present Zen-Oh asked, then Future Zen-Oh added "Wow". Grand Priest then turned to face both Zen-Oh's and said "Lord Zen-Oh 's, next time I shall prepare a much higher spec godPad. For now, please enjoy a battle that is too fast to see"

"Okay, we'll watch it like this" Present Zen-Oh said. Future Zen-Oh then added "It's pretty fun like this too", to which Present Zen-Oh replied "Yeah!"

With Sour, he did a very quick check of his recording and, at maximum slowdown, found he could, just, slow down the footage

"Good news lord Zen-Oh's, I can actually slow the footage down enough that you guys can watch the fight. It's still going by quickly though, so you may need to watch it a few times over to catch everything"

"That's great news Sour" Grand Priest replied, while both Zen-Oh's added "Thanks"

With Toppo, Frieza and Gohan

Gohan starts firing a massive series of ki blasts at Toppo, but he easilyt avoids it.

"Justice Flash" Toppo said, shooting his orange energy rays at Gohan, who was barely able to avoid them. Frieza then fired a hundred Emperor Death Beams at Toppo to counter his Justice Flash while Gohan tried to kick Toppo from behind.

"Think Again" Toppo said, grabbing Gohan's leg and sending him flying into Frieza. Toppo then fired an energy blast at them, which Gohan was only able to stop from hitting them using Masenako.

"Justice" Toppo said while dabbing.

"Sorry about that Frieza" Gohan said. Frieza tutted, then said "Don't be sloppy. You really thought that was going to work on him?" to which Gohan replied "I thought I could get a hit on him"

"If we do coordinate, we could easily lose our 2-to-1 advantage" Frieza said. Gohan nodded, then Toppo crashed through the rockface near them, said "Justice" while dabbing again, and they re-engaged.

With Vegeta, Goku and Jiren

As Vegeta and Goku are shot into rockfaces by Jiren's punch storm, Vegeta charges back in, but is spun around and thrown away. Goku charges in, but is blown away by another punch storm. Vegeta sees the punch storm, and when he charges in and Jiren uses it again, he avoids it, and gets a hit on Jiren.

"Vegeta" Goku said. Even Jiren was surprised that he had been hit. Vegeta then continued his attack, but Jiren was easily blocking his punches and kicks.

"You were faster and stronger when you fought Kakarot!" Vegeta said as he gets another hit on Jiren. However, Jiren quickly punches Vegeta and sends him flying, then punches Vegeta ten more times. Vegeta gets back up, and, after considerable charging, fired a very powerful Final Flash at Jiren. And while it hit, and initially, Jiren seemed to have been downed by it, Vegeta's laughing was soon stopped when Jiren unleashed his Power Impact on Vegeta.

"VEGETA!" Goku yelled. Jiren, in reply, said "It's over", and it exploded, forcing Goku to use Instant Transmission to catch Vegeta and stop him from being knocked off.

In the stands, Belmod taunted "How's that Universe 7? Comparted to your warriors, our power is on a whole different level", which annoyed Beerus.

"It'll be alright, Beerus. They won't let things end like this" Whis replied.

Back with Android 17 and Dyspo

With his increased speed, Dyspo quickly gets the upper hand on Android 17.

"Dang it, how has he increased his speed this much?" Android 17 asked himself. Dyspo replied with "In this mode, I can travel across the entire Universe in one breath", which shocked Android 17 and he continued to try and defend against Dyspo's relentless assault.

Android 17 throws up his Android Barrier as Dyspo charges at him, and when Dyspo breaks it with a Light-speed Punch, Android 17 launches an energy beam at him. However, Dyspo avoided it.

"How annoying" Android 17 said. Dyspo then swung and scored another punch on Android 17. Android 17 counters, misses and is hit again. He swings, misses, but manages to barely block Dyspo's kick this time. However, he still can't land a hit on Dyspo. Worse, he's being pushed towards the edge of the arena.

In the stands, Beerus yelled "Android 17, watch out for the edge", while Belmod added "Yes! Yes! Dyspo, keep it up and knock him off"

Back in the arena, Android 17 manages to grab Dyspo and throw him across the arena, also sending a powerful energy blast at him, which only grazes Dyspo's arm, not even his legs where Android 17 had been aiming.

"Right, now let's try something else" Android 17 said. As Dyspo charged at him, Android 17 created multiple Android Barriers, managing to catch Dyspo between two.

"What the?" Dyspo asked, shocked by the development.

In the stands, Belmod said "What the hell's going on?", while Beerus said "Good catch, Android 17"

Back in the arena, Android 17 closes all his barriers on Dyspo, and even though he tries to break Android 17's barriers with powerful Physical Attacks, Dyspo is caught between two of them, and then instant they touch, they explode, dealing a considerable amount of damage to Dyspo, while leaving Android 17 completely unharmed, thanks to the Barrier he left behind.

"What the hell?" Dyspo asked as he struggled to pull himself back up. Android 17 shot in, looking to get a shot that would knock Dyspo off, but Dyspo quickly re-activated the form, and shot past Android 17, leaving him spinning through the air and landing awkwardly on the ground.

"HAH! Did you really think that would knock me off?" Dyspo taunted. He then rushed Android 17 again, and once again, Android 17 used his Android barriers. Once again, Dyspo was caught between two barriers. This time, however, he used his speed and power to shatter the barriers as they came in, and was able to break all of them before they touched and exploded. He then got a punch in on Android 17, and soon, was starting to dominate him again using his speed, taunting Android 17 by saying "That technique won't work twice"

Back in the stands, Beerus said "Come on 17, don't lose now", while Belmod called "That's it Dyspo, now knock him off"

Back in the arena, as Dyspo goes in for what he hopes will be the finishing blow, Android 17 manages to slam his fist to the ground near where Dyspo was, and when he caused the ground to rise, Dyspo, having not seen it coming, found himself flying upwards, unable to use his Ultimate Speed mode due to not having any solid ground to activate it on. Android 17 takes this opportunity to teleport up to him and send him slamming into the ground with a powerful kick. Android 17 then fires a large volley of ki blasts at Dyspo, but now that he's back on solid ground, he was able to easily avoid the volley.

Back in the stands, Belmod breathed a sigh of relief that Dyspo hadn't been knocked off in that manoeuvre, and said "Whew, that was close. Now Dyspo, let's end this". Beerus added "Great job Android 17, now let's wrap this up"

Back on the arena, Dyspo and Android 17 were now a fair distance apart. As Android 17 landed, he said "You're running out of stamina, aren't you? I won't need to fight you much longer before I defeat you", to which Dyspo retorted "I'll have knocked you off before that happens" and they re-engaged. Once again, Dyspo's speed was proving difficult for Android 17 to handle. He swung, missed, and was hit. Swung, missed, and was hit again. Android 17 attempted to create distance between him and Dyspo, but Dyspo was ready to counter even that.

"Damn it, what do I do?" Android 17 said to himself. He threw up another Android Shield, which Dyspo quickly shattered, and barely managed to grab Dyspo's foot. Android 17 then spun Dyspo around and threw him into a nearby rockface. Android 17, however, couldn't celebrate, as Dyspo quickly recovered and shot at him.

Android 17 was quickly forced on the defensive, just trying to reduce the damage he took from Dyspo's attacks. He started to predict where Dyspo would be attacking him next, instead of trying to hit Dyspo just as he's hit, he decided to try and block Dyspo's attacks, and attempt to tire him out. Soon, however, Android 17 noticed something. As Dyspo attacks using his feet, there's a split second before he attacks in that super-fast mode where he isn't touching the ground. Android 17 quickly formed a strategy to make use of that.

As Dyspo took another strike at Android 17, the chance presented itself and Android 17 took it. Catching the edge of Dyspo's foot, he then spun around, and tripped him. Adding a kick to the back, in combination with the amount of speed Dyspo was carrying when he was tripped sent Dyspo flying across the arena. Android 17 pursued, and fired an Imprisonment Ball at Dyspo, which he avoided. In that time, Android 17 left a Ki bomb in the ground near where they were. Android 17 then created half a dozen Android barriers as a measure to counter Dyspo's extreme speed.

"Pathetic" Dyspo said. He tried to race around the shields to strike Android 17 from behind, but he soon discovers all six barriers go 360 degrees around him. Dyspo swings, breaking one. He then breaks a second, a third, a fourth, all with powerful physical attacks, but just as Dyspo destroys Android 17's fifth barrier with a double kick, Android 17 flicks his wrist and detonates the blast, sending Dyspo and Android 17 high into the air.

"When you're not touching the ground, your speed attacks are useless" Android 17 said as he turned down the shield.

"What?" Dyspo asked, to which Android 17 replied "Now drop out" and at this, he shot an Imprisonment Ball at Dyspo. This time it worked, and Dyspo was trapped. they then land on the ground, and 17 kicks it, sending Dyspo flying off the stage.

With Grand Priest and both Zen-Oh's, both Zen-Oh's said, "What an amazing fight", then Grand Priest added "Universe 11's Dyspo has dropped out"

When Dyspo arrived in the stands, he said angrily "Dammit! Me of all people!"

"Good going Android 17, now assist with knocking off the remainder of Universe 11" Beerus said. Marcartia was starting to get a little nervous, though she didn't show it.

The narrator then finished with "Dyspo, the Super Speed Warrior capable of universe-crossing speeds. Android 17 was at the mercy of his speed, but with a little strategic thinking, Android 17 was able to knock Dyspo off. Seven warriors remain. Will Universe 7 win? Or will Universe 11? Or could it all end in a draw? The time until the Tournament of Power ends is four minutes.

A/N: Yes, I know that Episode 124 took 2 minutes, but in this, if you haven't worked it out yet, 1 chapter=1 episode, and each chapter only takes 1 minute of time in the Tournament of Power. And by the way, Dyspo can hold his breath for 1 hour, if you were curious. Dyspo's out, Toppo's next. Oh, and not to hint too hard, but 3-and-a-half: Comforting the Weeping Angel will be updated shortly after the next chapter of this fic goes up, as the next person to try and comfort Cus is going out then. Who is it? Well, wait and see.


	3. Chapter 3: The wrath of Toppo Part 1

A/N: Frieza is in his Golden Form unless mentioned otherwise.

As Goku and Vegeta land on the arena, Jiren, looking away, said "Warrior. Sleep", shocking literally everybody.

In the stands, Shin said, "What a formidable warrior Jiren is", while Belmod added "He should consider it an honor to be called 'warrior' by Jiren", then Khai added "Jiren has recognised Vegeta as a warrior. He is praising the bravery it took to challenge him with everything he had. But, Jiren still had the upper hand is all"

With Grand Priest and both Zen-Oh's, Future Zen-Oh, imitating Jiren, said "Warrior. Sleep"

"Jiren's so cool" Present Zen-Oh said, to which Future Zen-Oh added, "He's so strong!"

Back on the arena, Vegeta, still trying to stabilise himself, said "I can tell, Jiren. You aren't using your full strength yet"

"It's my turn" Goku said. He then called "Jiren". He then powered up to Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x20, and Jiren just said "Goku".

Back near the edge of the arena, Android 17 looks at the abyss where Dyspo had just fallen.

"One down, two to go. I think Toppo'll be next" Android 17 said. He then started heading over towards where Toppo, Gohan, and Frieza are doing battle.

Meanwhile, Frieza is on the run from Toppo.

"Justice Flash" Toppo said, shooting a stream of shots at Frieza. Frieza countered with his Emperor Death Beams, and they collided right in the middle.

"Masenako" came a voice from behind. Toppo turned around and saw Gohan fire a powerful blast at him. Quickly leaping out of the way, he avoids it, forcing Frieza to jump to avoid it.

"Just under four minutes left, it we can run the timer out, we'll still win" Gohan said, noticing how low the time column was. Frieza then re-joined him, and said "Let's go" and at this, they lunged at Toppo, who effortlessly blocked their attacks. Even when Frieza attempts to wrap his tail around Toppo, Toppo just grabs it and, after spinning Frieza around for a bit, threw him into Gohan, sending them flying into a rockface.

In the stands, Krillin yelled "GOHAN!", while Android 18 added "They're really having trouble against him. How annoying"

Back on the arena, Toppo said "Justice Flash" and shot another series of blasts at Gohan and Frieza. However, Android 17 made it to throw up his Android Barrier in time to stop any further damage to either Gohan or Frieza.

"How can I help?" Android 17 asked, to which Gohan replied with "Shielding against the Justice Flash was one good move, now we have to try and damage him"

"I have an idea for that" Android 17 said. He then jumped in and fired blue ki blasts at Toppo.

"Get on either side of him and attack" Android 17 said. Frieza and Gohan nodded, and, standing on opposite sides of Toppo, fired off Emperor Death beams and Masenako's at Toppo, all of which he avoided by firing his Justice Flash at the ground. Even though he had missed, Android 17 continued to fire ki blasts at Toppo.

"Your power is useless compared to me" Toppo said, and he came hard down on the ground, causing an Earthquake that knocked all three of them knocked off their feet, also stopping Android 17 from firing any more blasts.

"Justice" Toppo said while dabbing.

In the stands, Krillin said "They're on the offensive". Master Roshi then added "No. They're attacking a lot, but they're doing little damage", Android 18 then commented "That's the point. Android 17 and I have infinite energy. All he needs to do is keep firing and hold out until time's up"

"I see, running out the clock. So that's Android 17's plan" Krillin said, continuing to watch the action.

Back on the arena, Goku said to Vegeta "Rest a bit, I'll fight Jiren now" to which Vegeta nodded. Goku then let go of Vegeta, went Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x20, and charged at Jiren, only to get casually smacked away. Goku then started attacking Jiren, but Jiren casually blocks everything Goku threw at him.

"Destructo Disk Hexa Blade" Goku suddenly yelled and threw a large disk at Jiren. The disk split into several parts, but, initially, at least, it looked like every single one of them was easily destroyed by Jiren. Jiren even caught one and swung it back at Goku, forcing him to dodge to avoid it, although it allowed Jiren to punch Goku right to the edge of the arena.

"It's over" Jiren said, walking up and going to punch Goku. Goku, however, used Instant Transmission to get behind him, only to get whacked by Jiren the instant he reappeared.

Suddenly, the ground between Goku and Jiren was sliced up by a destructo disk. Goku used Instant Transmission to get away, while Jiren leaped back up onto the battlefield using the arena itself.

Meanwhile, Toppo has rushed in, and delivered several heavy blows on Gohan, Frieza and Android 17, sending all three of them flying.

"Grr, what now?" Frieza asked as he leapt away to avoid another Justice Slam from Toppo. Toppo then said "Justice Flash" and fired more blasts at Frieza, which he countered with his Emperor Death Beams. Gohan meanwhile fired another Masenako at Toppo, but Toppo blocked it. This then gave Android 17 a new idea.

"I'll distract him using my infinite energy, you guys strike while he's distracted" Android 17 said. Gohan and Frieza nodded, and they shot at Toppo. Android 17 started blasting an almighty volley of ki blasts at Toppo, which Toppo easily blocked. He then countered with initially a Justice Flash, before generating a huge Justice Blast to try and knock Android 17 off. However, Android 17 generated a huge blue ki blast, but Android 17 found that his blast, despite having his infinite energy and stamina, was having his blast pushed back.

"Emperor Death Beams!" Frieza said from behind, while Gohan fired a constant Masenako at Toppo.

"Impressive, Mr. Warrior of Justice. You seem to be giving your all, I commend that. As a token of respect to you..." Frieza said as he continued to shoot Emperor Death Beams into Toppo, while Gohan kept his Masenako going.

"Guys, hurry up and wear him down, I can't hold him too much longer" Android 17 called, seeing that he was being pushed back.

"Alright" both Gohan and Frieza said. Gohan pushed his Masenako as hard as he could, while Frieza started firing Emperor Death Beams from all of his fingers.

"I, will, not, go, down, like, this!" Toppo said as he continued to struggle. The beam was now being slowly pushed back towards Toppo as he continued to be hit. Then, Toppo said something that threw everybody.

"Worthless" he said. Puzzled, Gohan looked at Frieza, but Frieza had no idea, so the kept firing.

"Justice is worthless now. I've made up my mind." Toppo said, and at this, just as he lost the beam struggle, he started to glow purple.

As Jiren walks up to Goku and Vegeta, he, along with Vegeta and Goku, suddenly feel the massive surge in energy, Vegeta asked: "What, is, that, massive, energy?". Jiren, also reacting, said "So, you've made up your mind, Toppo"

as Toppo was being blasted back, Frieza and Gohan quickly got out of the way so that they wouldn't be knocked off, the transformation began.

In the stands, Beerus asked "Impossible. How can this be?", while Shin said "This energy, it's almost identical to a god's" which shocked everybody.

Belmod smiled malevolently and said "Now's the time to show them that power"

Back on the arena, Toppo's muscles suddenly bulged, the blast the Android 17 had landed on him was destroyed, and the force of Toppo's transformation broke the arena into four large pieces, with a fifth area smashed into a hundred tiny pieces, The sky of the Void also changed, and was now a deep purple colour.

Toppo himself had the top half of his justice uniform hanging from one side, his skin, eyes, and aura were now purple, and there was a red symbol on his 6-pack. A red circle, with two diamonds floating slightly underneath, and a large red diamond under that,

In the stands, Belmod said "Yes. That's it". Then, Khai added "We are on the threshold of our universe's erasure. From here on"

"A true fight for survival" Belmod said. Marcartia then thought to herself "I hope she's taking notes back home, this is the God of Destruction she's going to have to serve before too long"

Back on the arena, Gohan, Frieza and Android 17 are shocked by what they have just seen.

"I thought you'd show me an impressive transformation. Looking angry like that will do nothing" Frieza said. As Android 17 and Gohan land, Android 17 said "Let's hope so"

"This energy's almighty. Guys, be extremely careful" Gohan warned. Topp then said, "So who volunteers to be destroyed first?", to which all three of them replied by doing nothing.

"Nobody? Then, how about, YOU!" Toppo said, firing a Haki at Android 17. Gohan caught it and used almost everything he had to hold it and stop it from travelling any further.

"Hakai Bomb" Toppo said. Android 17 immediately knew what was coming, and put up several Android Barriers, intending to catch Gohan when he was hit. However, the bomb didn't go off that way. Instead of cannoning Gohan back, the bomb went off, and Gohan was cannoned upwards, before, with one blast of Justice Flash, before Gohan even had time to register the blast, he was shot off the arena.

With Grand Priest and both Zen-Oh's, Grand Priest said "Universe 7's Gohan has dropped out" and with one tap of the godPad, Gohan's portrait went dark.

When Gohan returned to the stands, he said "Sorry I lost Beerus"

"Don't worry, you did really well Gohan" Beerus replied. Gohan then turned to Whis and asked "Is it OK if I talk to your sister?" to which Whis nodded.

"By the way, father, myself, Korn, Liquiir, Ill and Mojtio are making sure nobody tries anything funny with Cus, OK?" Whis asked as Gohan headed over to Cus and Piccolo.

"A God of Destruction's too much for ya, eh Gohan?" Piccolo asked. Cus looked up, tears still in her eyes, and said "Uh, hello. Who are you?", at this Gohan held out his hand and said "I'm Gohan, my biological father and adopted father saved you", Cus quickly wiped the tears out of her eyes and said "Oh, uh, you already know my name, but, I'm Cus, nice to meet you" and she shook Gohan's hand.

Back in the arena, Android 17 and Frieza are both horrified at how quickly Toppo knocked Gohan off.

"Did you see that?" Frieza asked, to which Android 17 said "Yeah, within a few seconds he had knocked Gohan off, and he wasn't even trying"

Frieza attempted another Emperor Death Beam, but it was destroyed upon contact with Toppo.

In the stands, Shin asked, "Is that?" to which Beerus, standing up, said "It's hakai energy" shocking most other members of Universe 7.

"But,the power of destruction" Krillin said, shocked.

"Indeed. It's a power belonging only to Gods of Destruction" Belmod interrupted. Khai added "And Toppo is a candidate to be our Universe 11's God of Destruction!" which shocked everybody."Now is the time to show the results of our training yes? And should I call, her, here?" Marcartia asked.

"Having made up his mind, Toppo is no different from a God of Destruction. Indeed! It's the birth of God of Destruction Toppo!" Belmod concluded with. He then turned to Marcartia and said "Don't bring her here, but make sure that she sees God of Destruction Toppo"

"Does she have a GodTube account?" Sour called, to which Marcartia replied "U11Savage3K"

"OK" Sour said. He then checked, and, after a moment, said "Yeah, she's watching. She's been watching since the start. She's just asked if the purple guy is the next God of Destruction of Universe 11"

"Tell her that purple man is the next God of Destruction" Marcartia replied, to which Sour added "Will do"

Back on the arena, Toppo stared Frieza and Android 17 down.

"So what about a God of Destruction? That's meaningless against Golden Frieza!" Frieza said, before laughing maniacally. Android 17 said "Looks like my old strategy isn't going to work, I'm going to have to come up with something new"

The narrator then said " _In the fight, Toppo awakened his power as a God of Destruction. That power knocked Gohan off the arena within seconds. What can Frieza and Android 17 do about such overwhelming power? Do Android 17 or Frieza stand a chance against the powerful enemy? The Tournament of Power is in its final phase. The remaining time is Three Minutes_ "


	4. Chapter 4: The wrath of Toppo Part 2

As Toppo stared down Frieza and Android 17, Frieza mockingly laughed and said "So what about a God of Destruction? That's meaningless against Golden Frieza!" before continuing to manically laugh. Toppo then rushed in and slammed Frieza into the ground. Android 17 shot a blast at Toppo, but it was destroyed by the God of Destruction Energy surrounding Toppo.

Toppo then fires a Hakai at Frieza, who deflects it. However, that instant of distraction allowed Toppo to smash his fist into Frieza's gut. He then grabs Frieza's tail, spins him around, and throws him at Android 17, firing off another Hakai Bomb, intending to knock off both Android 17 and Frieza, but Android 17 was barely quick enough to stop Frieza from sailing back with a kick into the ground, before deflecting the Hakai.

"He's toying with us" Android 17 said as Frieza pulled himself up.

As Goku and Vegeta continue to face down Jiren, Gokus said "You really are amazing'. But I'm not about to back down now!", and at about the same time, Vegeta pulled himself up and said "Kakarot's right. We're aware that you're strong. But even so, we still must beat you, in order to obtain the Super Dragon Balls!"

"Here goes, Jiren!" both Goku and Vegeta said at the same time. Both then power up.

In the stands, Beerus said "They're releasing all the strength they have! If this doesn't work."

Back on the arena, Vegeta's hair began to glow bright blue, while red started to appear around Goku.

Vegeta remembered back to when Cabba said "But if we get erased, Vados goes with us, so we can't be brought back", while Goku remembered watching Vados get erased along with Universe 6, while Caulifla was crying into Kale's shoulder, and how upset and angry that made him.

"I have to keep my promise to him. That's why I'll surpass my limits in my own way! And, Jiren, I'll beat you!" Vegeta said

In the stands, Master Roshi said "It's different from his usual power a Blue. This boundless energy is."

Back on the arena, Vegeta unleashed his new form, Beyond Super Saiyan Blue. His muscles were increased, like Super Vegeta, however the speed wasn't reduced, instead, it was markedly increased.

Goku, at the same time, said "I must get the Super Dragon Balls, without them, Universe 6, can't be, brought, back", and then, he yelled "KAIOKEN TIMES, 50!" and showed an enormous red aura around his Blue aura as he too, went even further beyond than he normally would.

With both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, Future Zen-Oh said "What, What What?!" and Future Zen-Oh added "Something amazing's happening!"

Grand Priest then said "Vegeta appears to have broken through his shell, too. He's focused a power far beyond his normal Super Saiyan Blye within his body. And Goku's pushed his Kaioken even further"

Back in the arena, Vegeta and Goku said at the same time "This is everything I have, Jiren!" before they started walking towards Jiren.

Back in the stands, Tien said "So that's Vegeta's limit-breaking power. And Goku's never used Kaioken x50 before", to which Master Roshi added "Goku must be desperate"

Back on the arena, Goku and Vegeta engage Jiren, and manage to get hits on him, although they don't seem to be doing much damage.

Meanwhile, Toppo fired Frieza into the pillar in the centre of the arena using the Hakai Bomb, and it exploded. The almighty force of the blast shattered the arena, giant lines spread across the arena in four directions, and then, they explode, breaking the arena, not only away from the pillar but away from each other. The arena was now in three large pieces, with the fourth quarter of the arena, the piece Frieza, Android 17 and Toppo were on, shattered into about 400 pieces that spread all over the place. The last foot of the remaining pieces was also broken off into about two dozen pieces, spread all over the area.

In the stands, Krillin exclaimed "It smashed the fighting ring"

With both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, both Zen-Oh's cheered at the same time, and present Zen-Oh said "Amazing!", while Future Zen-Oh added "Crack!"

Back on the arena, Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x50 Goku and Beyond Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta are, sitting on individual rocks a bit away from the arena, shocked by what had just happened. Jiren was on another rock, looking at what Toppo has just done.

With Toppo, he said "Come out, I know you're there!", to which Android 17 appeared slightly from behind a large rock and said "I was looking for an opening. You've certainly gone all-out"

"Justice and evil. I'm beyond that now. All that matters now is winning and survival" Toppo said. Android 17 then said, "You're right", to which Toppo grunts.

"Oh, just talking to myself. Don't mind me" Android 17 said.

"Justice Flash" Toppo said, firing his blast at Android 17. Android 17 threw up a shield, but it was broken in seconds, sending him flying.

"Hakai" Toppo said, firing a Destruction blast at the ground Android 17 was about to land on. However, with some quick thinking, Android 17 used an energy blast to get him onto the next rock, avoiding a likely ring out.

"Even his ki waves are unbelievable more powerful!" Android 17 said as he continued to dodge Hakais and Justice Flashes, leaping from rock to rock until he found himself on the last rock in the area.

"This will finish you" Toppo said as he charged a powerful energy blast, but suddenly, it was shot out of Toppo's hand.

"Oops, my arm slipped" came a voice from behind. Turning around, Toppo saw Frieza. Android 17 used this opportunity to get away.

While in hiding, Android 17 said to himself "Good grief. Not just my barrier, but even my ki waves don't work. That's a shock. But there has to be a weakness"

Back with Toppo and Frieza, Toppo said "So, you withstood it. Impressive"

Frieza, winded, whacked his tail, then said "So what about a God of Destruction? I'll destroy you just like your title implies!", to which Toppo replied "What can you do while covered in wounds? Very well. Give me everything you have" at this, Frieza powers back up to Golden, laughed manically, and said, "Then how about this power to destroy an entire UNIVERSE!" while charging up an Emperor Solar Blast, he taunted "You're the one with nowhere to run!". However, as he fired it, Toppo said "What rubbish" casually used Hakai to destroy it.

Topp then smashed Frieza in the guts with one punch. He then crushed Frieza's skull with one hand, before slamming him into the ground with the other. Toppo then ran Frieza along the ground for the entire length of the piece of arena he was on, then, picked him up, and blasted him off with a Justice Flash.

With both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, Grand Priest said "Universe 7's Frieza has dropped out", and with a tap of the godPad, Frieza's portrait went dark.

In the stands, when Frieza returned, he said "NO! How did I lose? AHHHHHHHHHHH! Sorry Beerus, there was nothing that I could have done", to which Beerus replied "You did well. Thanks to your sacrifice, we now know of a potential weakness to God of Destruction Toppo. He needs time to charge before he can unleash his Energy of Destruction"

"Oh, uh, thanks, I guess" Frieza said. Krilin then added "So, if we can exploit that opening", but Master Roshi added "it's no good. He can still surround himself with the Energy of Destruction. They'll just end up like that rubble"

Back on the arena, Toppo has tracked down Android 17, and said "You have my praise for surviving this far, but try as you will, it's pointless"

"We'll see. It's not over yet. I'll just do what I can" Android 17 replied. Just as they were set to clash, Goku and Vegeta fly through a nearby rockface, with Goku slamming into God of Destruction Toppo, sending him flying, but also leaving a big hole in the back of Goku's undershirt

"Goku, Vegeta" Android 17 said, shocked by their sudden appearance. However, they had to dodge suddenly as a Justice Flash flew their way.

"Fine, I'll engage you two" Toppo said, and he swung hard at Vegeta and Goku, necessitating another quick dodge.

"You rest for a bit Jiren, I'll handle both" Toppo said. Jiren replied "Considering how far they've powered up, I don't think you should", but their conversation was cut short as Toppo was sent flying by a glowing ki punch from Vegeta, while Goku re-engaged Jiren.

Toppo fired another Justice Flash at Vegeta, which he countered with his own ki barrage. Eventually Vegeta's blasts were able to overwhelm Toppo's, though they did no damage when they hit him. Both then engaged, and they seemed about even. Toppo smashed Vegeta through a rockface, Vegeta shot back and slammed Toppo into the ground with a brutal kick. Toppo and Vegeta met more blows, then Toppo fired a Justice Flash at Vegeta, striking him this time.

In the stands, Whis called "Vegeta, don't lose", which surprised Universe 11, but not Universe 7.

"I would have expected Beerus to say that, not Whis" Belmod said. Marcartia replied "Well Universe 6 can't be brought back unless their Angel is brought back, right? Plus, its Vegeta's wish to bring back Universe 6, and that covers Vados, so of course Whis would say that"

Back on the arena, Vegeta is stuck against a rockface, having been shot there by Toppo.

"I've got to stop his momentum, but how?" Vegeta asked himself. He had to dodge quick, though, as another Hakai shot his way. Vegeta then comes in and gets a few more strikes on Toppo, before he's shot across the arena by a Destruction Punch.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, and he used Instant Transmission to get from Jiren to Vegeta.

"Kakarot" Vegeta said. Goku replied with "We'll take him together, alright?" to which Vegeta nods. Goku the charges in and uses Instant Transmission to get a couple of hits on Toppo. Vegeta rushes in, and together, they briefly overwhelmed Toppo, with Goku saying "Vegeta and I promised to bring Universe 6's Angel back with the Super Dragon Balls when we win, we cannot forget that promise", but soon, Toppo used a Destruction Wave to blow Goku and Vegeta straight into the centre pillar.

"A promise from one Universe to another? Don't make me laugh. neither of you will beat me, let alone Jiren, while you bear unnecessary things like that! I will survive at all costs. To that end, I've cast aside everything unnecessary!" Toppo said. He then charged a giant Energy Blast and prepared to fire it at Goku and Vegeta.

In the stands, Beerus and Whis both yelled "Goku, Vegeta, get out of the way!"

Back on the arena, Toppo yelled "Universe 7, begone" and he threw the blast at Goku and Vegeta.

As the blast came towards them, both Goku and Vegeta thought to themselves "He cast aside everything unnecessary? Screw that!"

Vegeta then thought about Bulma, about Trunks, about Bra, about his promise to his unofficially adopted son, Cabba, and his pride as a Saiyan. Goku, meanwhile, thought about Chi Chi, about Gohan, about Goten, about Pan, about his unofficially adopted daughters Caulifla and Kale, about Hit, about Vados.

They both thought about everything they had, then Vegeta yelled "WE'RE NOT LIKE YOU! WE CAST ASIDE NOTHING!" and they both destroyed Toppo's blast, before they launched at Toppo, and proceeded to totally dominate him. Toppo attempted one final giant Hakai, but Goku and Vegeta were ready. Vegeta used a Beyond Super Saiyan Blye Final Flash, combined with Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x50 Goku's Kamehameha to destroy the Hakai and blast Toppo off the arena.

In the stands, Khai said "Impossible, Toppo lost"

With both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, Future Zen-Oh's said "What an amazing fight!", to which Present Zen-Oh added "Yeah! It was an amazing fight"

Grand Priest then said "Universe 11's Toppo has dropped out"

Back on the arena, Vegeta said "Are you alright Android 17?" to which Android 17 replied "Yeah, I'm fine. There's three left from Universe 7 and one left from Universe 11. Let's get Jiren" to which Vegeta nodded.

Back on the stands, Both Marcartia and Belmod said "Jiren, don't lose" to which Jiren said "How pathetic. I expected more from you"

"What?" Dyspo asked.

Back on the arena, Goku asked "Hey, how can you say that?" to which Jiren replied by kicking Goku back, though Goku didn't go back far.

"You both gained this much power without casting anything aside. Congratulations of defeating Toppo. Well done!" before smiling. Then, Jiren said "Now feast your eyes on this" and he powered up. He powered up to about 50%, and suddenly, an aura that has an aura that has an aura appears.

The narrator then said "At last, Goku and Vegeta defeated the troublesome enemy, Toppo. In the fray, Jiren, having become the final warrior, unleashes half of his maximum power. How will Goku, Vegeta and Android 17 attempt to fight Jiren? The time until the Tournament of Power ends is two minutes"


	5. Chapter 5: Final Battle VS Jiren Part 1

A/N 1: I hated Jiren's backstory, So I decided to redo it. I like the idea of Jiren being from another Universe that got destroyed, and I'll try to tie it into some stuff discussed in Comforting the Weeping Angel.

The destruction of the fight between Toppo, Goku and Vegeta soon is revealed. Where previously there had been three large sections of the arena remaining, now, there was only one fully intact. One was in about a hundred smaller pieces, while the second one was in about 5 large pieces.

With both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, Present Zen-Oh said "Oooh, Jiren's on fire", while Future Zen-Oh added "He's on fire"

"So amazing" Present Zen-Oh said, while Future Zen-Oh added "So cool"

Back on the arena, Android 17 said "What unbelievable energy! What kind of monster is he?" Jiren the flared his outermost aura, and blew back Goku, Vegeta and Android 17,

"He was hidin' such power" Goku said.

Back in the stands, Krillin said: "Th-The force of his energy is reaching all the way here!"

"What unbelievable power Jiren has" Master Roshi added. Tien then said, "Can Goku and the others actually fight against that?"

Back on the arena, the calm Android 17 normally showed briefly slipped. Vegeta then smiled, and said "With all your friends gone, you finally got serious? A late mistake to make. If we beat you, the last opponent, we win!". Vegeta and Jiren then stare each other down, before Jiren said "Don't make me laugh. None of you can beat me as banged up as you three are" Goku and Vegeta then powered back up to max, Vegeta to Beyond Super Saiyan Blue and Goku back to Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-Ken x50.

"Cocky bastard" Vegeta said, before rushing at Jiren, with Goku and Android 17 close behind. Jiren, however, rushed behind them before any of them could move very far.

"What the?" Android 17 asked, shocked, before, each in turn, Android 17, Goku and Vegeta are casually kicked into three of the floating rocks at different parts of the arena by Jiren. All three of them leap back and fight Jiren. However, it becomes obvious very quickly that Android 17 can't keep up. Jiren doesn't even need to block Android 17's attacks, they're not damaging him, allowing Jiren to block everything that Goku and Vegeta are throwing at him.

"These guys. Impudent gnats!" Jiren said as he grabbed Android 17 and slammed Vegeta and Goku with him, before throwing Android 17 across the arena. Android 17 barely avoided soaring off the arena by countering his momentum with a constant Ki blast.

"That was close" Android 17 said. Goku got back to his feet and fired a series of Ki blasts at Jiren, but he easily avoided them. Vegeta attempted a Final Flash, but Jiren reflected it back at Vegeta with a glare. This, however, allowed Android 17 to get behind Jiren and strike him with an energy blast, causing a huge explosion that destroyed half of the remaining arena, and also disintegrated a large number of the surrounding rocks.

In the stands, both Krillin and Android 18 yelled "Android 17!", before Android 18 suddenly fell back.

"Android 18, are you alright?" Tien asked as Krillin ran over to her. Android 18 grabbed her head, but as soon as a Migraine hit, it had disappeared.

" _What the hell was that all about?_ " Android 18 asked herself.

Whis, meanwhile, looked puzzlingly at what had just happened with Android 18.

"Are Android 17 and Android 18 twins?" Whis asked, to which Krillin confirmed.

"OK. If that's the case, I had better warn Android 17 about something" Whis said. He then yelled "Android 17, if you can hear me, be careful, you and Android 18 may be life linked"

But back on the stands, nobody heard, partially because they were on the opposite side of the arena to Whis, but partially because the dust blown up had obscured everything for the remaining fighters.

Android 17 pulled himself out of the wreckage and said "I guess getting caught in my own explosion was a bit too reckless" he fell to his hands and knees, breathing heavily, but when the smoke cleared, Jiren was still standing. However, there was a large hole in the back of his uniform, and he had several scratches on him.

In the stands, Khai said "Jiren's wounded"

Back on the arena, Jiren yelled "CURSE YOU!", to which Android 17 replied "The damaged look actually suits you"

"Bastard" Jiren said, and he charged at Android 17.

Android 17 shot many energy blasts at Jiren, but they just bounced off him, forcing Android 17 to leap over Jiren and re-join Goku and Vegeta.

"Are you OK Android 17?" Goku asked, to which Android 17 replied "Kinda"

"Hey, Android 17, we have a problem" Vegeta said, looking up at the stands. Android 17 looked up and saw Android 18 holding her head, the migraine had returned.

"What the? What's going on there?" Android 17 asked, puzzled by this development.

In the stands, Whis took the opportunity to call "Android 17, be careful, there's a chance that you and Android 18 may be life linked"

On the arena, Android 17 looked puzzlingly at Goku and Vegeta and asked, "What's a life link?" to which Goku replied "It's an ability where two being's life forces are linked together. So, if one dies, the other will die as well"

"Oh" Android 17 said. Goku then said "You really are impressive. Thanks to your attack, I know how to deal with Jiren" which surprised both Vegeta and Android 17.

"Looks like gettin' hit by an attack that big, unguarded, can hurt him" Goku said, to which Android 17 added "I see. If we can make an opening with coordinated attacks, and hit him with an even bigger attack"

"Yeah, we might just beat Jiren" Goku finished.

"Are you two done talking? If so I'd like to knock you three off now" Jiren said.

"First, Vegeta and I'll get Jiren's attention. At that moment" Goku said, to which Android 17 replied "Got it"

Everybody then powered up to the max, while Jiren powered up to 75% of his maximum power.

"Good, you're finished. Now to knock you three off and get my wish" Jiren said.

"Don't worry, we're going to pay you back for what you've done to us" Vegeta said, to which Goku added "Now it's our turn"

Android 17 fired an energy blast at Jiren, who stared it away. Goku and Vegeta then charged, and Jiren briefly blocked their attacks, but Goku managed to get a kick on Jiren. Goku and Vegeta then engage Jiren, and manage to land a few hits on him, but can't seem to make an opening. Android 17 tries to follow but struggles to keep up.

Goiku, Vegeta, and Jiren then reach the remains of the rest of the arena not already obliterated by the fighting so far, and leap from rock to rock, trying to land hits on each other. Goku and Vegeta seem to create an opening, but when Android 17 fires his blast, Jiren just said "That will only work once" and used his stare to deflect it around him, before slamming Android 17 into the ground with a devastating kick.

"What the?" Goku asked, while Vegeta also said "Impossible"

Goku and Vegeta then shoot ki blasts at Jiren, but they're easily stopped by counterblasts from Jiren.

"Vegeta, Android 17, let's all hit him at once" Goku suggested. He, Vegeta and Android 17 then headed for different angles, and all fired their strongest blasts. Jiren, however, just used a spinning version of his energy attacks to stop Goku's, Vegeta's and Android 17's blasts from reaching him.

"Pathetic" Jiren said, before firing his energy blast at everybody, completely overwhelming all three blasts. Even 100 Android Barriers weren't enough to stop Jiren's blast, and only bought Android 17 enough time to barely escape, while Goku and Vegeta cop direct hits, sending them slamming into the remaining piece of the arena. Also leaving only Android 17 standing, though barely.

In the stands, Krillin said, "Oh no! They're in big trouble" while Belmod said "This is the end, Jiren's absolute power will wipe out Universe 7", to which Beerus growled and said "This isn't over yet. There are less than 2 minutes remaining, and we're up 3 to 1" which shut Belmod up, briefly. Then he said, "Jiren, wipe all three of them out using your next attack!"

Back on the arena, Goku said "How could he beat our coordinated attack?" to which Jiren said "Time's up"

Android 17 was the first to recover. Jiren, noticing this, asked, "What can you do alone?"

"I haven't given up just yet. Universe 7 will survive"

Vegeta, seeing Android 17 stare down Jiren, said "He", while Goku said "No. 17"

Back in the stands, Belmod said "So You'll survive. And then what? You'll survive. And then what? What will you wish from the Super Dragon Balls?

Back on the arena, Android 17 said "I'm going to obtain the Super Dragon Balls, and fulfill the agreement Universe 7 made, to reverse the erasing of Universe 6's Angel, so Universe 6 can be brought back"

Back in the stands, Belmod said "A noble gesture"

Back on the arena, Android 17 asked "What about you, Jiren? Surely, nothing aside from the title of strongest interests you". After a few moments, Jiren spoke.

"Even I have a wish I want to be granted"

Back in the stands, Khai said "Jiren's wish?", while Belmod added "I see. Jiren, you still", and at this, Belmod went dark. Noticing this, Khai asked "Belmod?"

Finally, Belmod said "Let me tell you all. The reason for Jiren's obsession with strength"

Flashback Begins (Yes, I'm about to reduce the number of Universes destroyed by Zen-Oh tantrum from 6 to 5).

The scene then changes to a teenage Jiren, watching in horror as his Universe is swallowed up by a strange, dark cloud with a demonic face.

"NO! GET BACK!" Jiren yelled, firing his energy blasts at it. However, it didn't affect the shadow. Suddenly, the God of Destruction of the Universe arrives, along with Belmod.

"Zen-Oh's on his way, the only way this thing can be stopped from spreading, potentially to other Universes, is to destroy the one its currently in. Get Jiren out of here, he's our best hope. GO NOW!"

"Martoan" Belmod said. He then nodded, grabbed Jiren, and they fled. Suddenly, Zen-Oh appeared.

"Lord Zen-Oh" Martoan said, kneeling in worship. Zen-Oh looks around and sees the evil spirit rampaging towards them.

"What is it?" Zen-Oh asked, then added "He's annoying", to which Martoan replied "Right? Don't you think you should erase him? Plus our Angel's ignoring us, can he go too please?"

"You're right. A world like this, a world like this must disappear. Sorry Grand Priest, but your son failed in his duty. And as a result, Universe 15 must go" Zen-Oh said, and, within a second, Universe 15 was gone, leaving only Jiren, onto whom Belmod had slapped a Grand Priest protectorate badge onto, as the last person left in the Universe.

"I'll go and take you to Marcartia and Grand Priest, we'll get you transferred to Universe 11" Belmod said, while Jiren just screamed.

Flashback ends.

"Consumed by grief and PTSD form the loss of his Universe. That's when he realized trust was useless. He also realized that strength is justice. Strength is will bring companions. Winning would get him everything, maybe, Universe 11 could fill the hole in his heart left by Universe 15. That's why he's so attached. Emotions mean nothing there. Jiren had been fighting that thing for many years, and it drove his thirst for strength, which is what drew me to him, and why I saved him in the first place. His solitude also drew me to him"

Back on the arena, Android 17 said "I see. Your wish is to bring back at least some part of Universe 15. And here I was thinking you were just a fighting machine. You're a pretty human guy too" Android 17 said. Jiren then grunted, and said "That's enough out of you, Belmod" he then shot an energy blast at Android 17, knocking him well back.

"Trust, huh? So you were just using those guys to your own ends" Android 17 said.

In the stands, Belmod yelled "SILENCE!~ WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF JIREN?"

Back on the arena, Android 17 said "You live, obsessed with the past" Android 17 said as Jiren swung at him, which he barely avoided.

"Looks like I hit a nerve there" Android 17 said. Jiren the grabbed Android 17 and slammed him through ten rockfaces. Android 17 charged back, but his punch was easily blocked by Jiren.

"Do you think you can make things like there were if you win? That you can bury the past?" Android 17 asked as his shirt sleeve slowly disintegrated.

"Ridiculous" Jiren said. He grabbed Andorid 17, and slammed him across the ground, intending to throw or blast him off, but Goku, using Instant Transmission managed to grab Android 17 and teleport him away from the blast.

"That does it. Ultimate Energy Burst" Jiren said. He generated an enormous blast of energy and fired it at Goku, Vegeta and Android 17.

"Strength is absolute. Strength forgives all. Even the past Lament your weakness" Jiren said as the blast cannoned towards them.

In the stands, Krillin said "Goku! Vegeta! Android 17!", which Android 18 added "Android 17"

"Get up, Goku" Beerus said.

Back on the arena, Android 17 throws up another hundred barriers, trying to protect Vegeta and Goku.

"You, what are you doing?" Vegeta asked, shocked by what Android 17 was doing. Goku, also shocked, said, "At least save yourself".

Back in the stands, Android 18 said: "That's crazy Android 17!"

Back on the arena, Jiren pushes himself to 100% as he slowly pushes through Android 17's barriers.

Back in the stands, Android 18 said "You're not strong enough! Run, Android 17!"

Back on the arena, as more barriers are smashed, Android 17 said "Hey, Goku, Vegeta, I leave the rest to you two", before generating shields around both.

"Hopefully you got some rest. Sacrificing myself for others, I kind of like how human that is" Android 17 said.

Back in the stands, Krillin yelled "ANDROID 17, DON'T DO IT!", while Android 18 went further and yelled "ANDROID 17! WE'RE LIFE LINKED! IF YOU DO THIS, YOU'LL BE KILLING ME TOO!"

Back on the arena, though, Android 17 didn't hear them. He turned himself into a bomb, intending to destroy the blast, and himself along with it.

"Android 18, if we are life linked, and you die because of this, then I'm eternally sorry" Android 17 said.

As Android 17 started on his Barrier Explosion technique, the ground breaks apart completely. Goku grabs Vegeta, and attempts to use Instant Transmission, intending to get both onto the central pillar. However, that arm is grabbed by Jiren.

"I've used an energy-momentum move to keep the blast going, even though I'm not controlling it" Jiren said. Goku, in desperation, kicked Vegeta onto the central pillar, allowing Vegeta to narrowly avoid the blast. Jiren then kicked Goku off the arena.

With both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, Grand Priest said "Universe 7's Goku has dropped out" and Zen-Oh tapped the godPad, signaling Goku's loss.

Goku returned to the stands, said "Sorry I lost Beerus", to which Beerus said "You had better hope Vegeta wins, or I'm making sure you don't come back", which horrified Goku. He then turned to face Whis but got no more than "Is it OK if I" when, suddenly, Android 18 collapsed as Jiren was consumed by the Barrier Explosion technique Android 17 was using.

'ANDROID 18!" Krillin yelled as she was grabbed by Tien and Goku, Krillin racing over as she began to fade like Kami did as he and Piccolo died in the Saiyan Saga.

"So, Android 17 and I, were life linked after all" Android 18 said, breathing heavily. She turned to face Krillin, kissed him, and said, "Take good care of Marron, and of Android 17's family, until we can be brought back with the Dragon Balls" Android 18 said.

"I will" Krillin said, on the verge of breaking down crying. Android 18 then said one final goodbye, then vanished, leaving an inconsolable Krillin behind.

Back on the arena, Jiren was found lying, seemingly unconscious, on the only remaining rock from the Tournament Arena. Vegeta, meanwhile, was lying on the time pillar, also barely conscious.

"Whis, was Android 17, and Android 18, life, linked?" Vegeta asked, to which Whis nodded.

"Dammit! Thanks, Android 17, I think, he did enough, I can win, from here" Vegeta said.

Back on the arena, Old Kai said "Not only did he put a barrier, but he self-destructed to try to erase Jiren's attack"

"Jiren, you idiot. Why did you knock Goku off? Didn't you realize just how close you were to Android 17?" Belmod asked, shocked.

With both Zen-Oh's and Grand Priest, Grand Priest said "We can assume that Android 17 destroyed himself with a self-destruct. Therefore Universe 11's Jiren shall receive no penalties. In addition, we can also assume that Android 18 died due to the life link, Therefore Universe 11's Jiren will receive no penalties for that either"

Back on the arena, Jiren slowly pulled himself up. The blast had taken its toll, the side that had grabbed Goku was missing the top half of his suit, and he was heavily battle scarred.

"That wasn't a wise move, but I did knock off Goku. Now, only Vegeta left" Jiren said. At the same time, Vegeta pulled himself up, and both Jiren and Vegeta faced each other.

"You're still standing" Jiren said. Vegeta replied, "Jiren, I'm more than enough to knock you off!"

The narrator then said " _Android 17's power saved Vegeta from peril. However, Goku was knocked off by Jiren in the process. This, however, cost Jiren heavily. Vegeta musters up the spirit and stamina to go against Jiren in a final showdown. How will he face Jiren's overwhelming power, on the time stand? Just one minute remains in the Tournament of Power_ ".

A/N: Yes, the life link between Android 17 and Android 18 throws up a ton of questions. I'll try to answer what questions you do have.


	6. Chapter 6: Final Battle VS Jiren Part 2

Just after the deaths of Android 17 and Android 18, and with just one minute left in the Tournament of Power, Jiren said "So, both sacrificed themselves to save you. Ridiculous. You have no more allies to protect you from absolute strength. And yet, you still intend to knock me off?", Vegeta replied with "Goku got knocked off trying to keep me in the arena. Android 17 and Android 18 both gave up their lives to stop your blast. I, Vegeta, will not lose. I will obtain the Super Dragon Balls, un-erase Vados, and get Universe 6 back"

In the stands, Goku, heading back to Krillin after briefly speaking with Cus, said "Vegeta, I took the fall for you. You better not lose!"

"We're counting on you, Vegeta" Beerus added.

Back on the arena, an energy ball approaches Vegeta, and envelops him briefly. Vegeta realizes that Goku must have left him some energy between kicking him onto the central pillar and falling out.

"Thank you Kakarot. I know what I have to do" Vegeta said. He then powered back up to Beyond Super Saiyan Blue and said "Jiren, I will knock you off. I carry the fate of Two Universes on my back, I cannot afford to lose" and he charged at Jiren.

In the stands, Shin asked "Goku, did you get that energy to Vegeta?" to which Goku nodded.

Back on the arena, Jiren said "What can you do in the state you're in?" to which Vegeta, as he powered up to Beyond Super Saiyan Blue, replied, "I can still win. The fates of two Universes are on my back, I cannot lose" he then lunged at Jiren, and started swinging at him. Jiren was blocking most of the punches and kicks but did get hit a few times. It became apparent that Vegeta wasn't going to be able to keep up for long. Vegeta seemed to feel that, because he used Afterimage to stop Jiren from hitting him, and wound up behind him, on one of the many rocks floating around the central pillar.

"Stop wasting my time" Jiren said. He then fired a volley of energy blasts at Vegeta, which he avoided by jumping from rock to rock. Vegeta, despite being at Beyond Super Saiyan Blue, was struggling to avoid the blasts. Eventually, however, one hits Vegeta, although Vegeta managed to combine Afterimage with a momentum push from the rock he was on just before it was destroyed, to stop himself getting knocked off. He then tripped Jiren and tried to use a Galick Gun to blast him off the arena.

"Pathetic" Jiren said as he deflected the blast with a stare.

In the stands, Beerus said "Vegeta's struggling. I thought that Android 17 blowing himself up would have had more of an effect", to which Whis nodded.

Back on the arena, Vegeta and Jiren both stare each other down, breathing heavily, both rapidly running out of strength.

"Playtime is over" Jiren said. Vegeta and Jiren both connected punches, but Jiren's power blew Vegeta completely back, all the way to the other side of the pillar.

"Why do you keep fighting? You can't win" Jiren asked. Vegeta replied with "I have a promise to keep, and I can't keep it unless the Super Dragon Balls reverse Vados' erasing. And the only way I can do that is to win" Vegeta said. Jiren then charged in and continued to exchange blows with Jiren.

"Universe 7 will win, and they will win by my hands" Vegeta said as he continued to attack, though every single blow was being blocked easily by Jiren.

In the stands, Beerus said "H-He's struggling, but he's holding out. He might just run the clock out"

"Father, what happens if Vegeta and Jiren stay on the arena until the end?" Whis asked.

With Grand Priest and both Zen-Oh's, Present Zen-Oh said "If Vegeta and Jiren stay on, the one with more knockoffs gets the wish. But neither Universe will be erased". Future Zen-Oh then added "But if Jiren and Vegeta knock each other off, then nobody gets the wish, and both Universe 7 and Universe 11 will be erased"

Back with Universe 11, Belmod, having heard this, yelled "JIREN! KNOCK VEGETA OFF! YOU DON'T HAVE THE KNOCKOFFS THAT VEGETA DOES! IF THIS ENDS IN A DRAW, YOU WON'T GET YOUR WISH!"

Back on the arena, Jiren acknowledged Belmod, and went on the offensive, striking Vegeta numerous times and blowing Vegeta back, with Vegeta barely holding onto a nearby rock. Vegeta pulled himself up and began to charge a Final Flash at Jiren. After a few seconds, he fired it off at Jiren, who deflected it. However, Vegeta used this chance to get several hits in on Jiren.

"That attack stinks of desperation. I'll keep Universe 11 alive, and alive alone" Jiren declared, to which Vegeta replied with "Not a chance", and then they re-engaged, although Jiren was dominating Vegeta.

"This is the end" Jiren said, as he charged an Energy Punch, and punched Vegeta to the other side of the central pillar.

In the stands, Beerus said "OH NO! VEGETA!", while Shin said "This is bad. If this keeps up, Vegeta's going to be knocked off". Meanwhile, Belmod said "That's it Jiren. Now finish this, knock Vegeta off"

Jiren then went to use his Power Impact, intending to finish Vegeta off. However, Vegeta remembered Bulma, Trunks, Bulla, Cabba's last words to him, seeing Vados disappear along with Universe 6, his drive to restore Vados so Universe 6 can be restored, and his shock at the demise of both Android 17 and Android 18, a new power awoke in him. One that he had only felt while fused with Kakarot as Vegito against Kalba. This allowed Vegeta to avoid Jiren's punch and appear behind him.

Vegeta, his eyes still closed, turned around, A white aura then appeared around Vegeta, as he opened his eyes, revealing grey irises. When Jiren charged at Vegeta and started swinging,

On the arena, Shin asked "Could it be?" to which Master Roshi replied "Vegeta's form"

"From when Goku fought Jiren, and Vegito fought Kalba" Shin replied.

"Yes. There's no mistake" Master Roshi said. Whis then added "Vegeta's broken through his shell again. I didn't expect this to happen to Vegeta" before Beerus finished with "Let's have a look then, at Ultra Instinct"

With Universe 11, Belmod said "Ha! The incomplete form of Ultra Instinct is merely a defensive measure with little offensive power", to which Marcartia added "That defense will falter eventually. The only question is, what will run out first? Ultra Instinct? Or the Time?", but at this, Goku grunted and said "Yeah, right"

A montage of Gohan, Kale, Cabba, Kalba, Goku and Vegeta then starts, and Goku said "In this Tournament of Power, in this limited time, we Saiyans have broken through our limits time and time again. You've seen it too" the montage goes to Caulifla, and Goku said "The only reason Caulifla of Universe 6 didn't get to break through her limits were due to circumstances beyond her control. I know this because I felt her potential when we sparred early in the Tournament", this really shut up Belmod.

Back on the arena, Jiren looked on, pissed at Vegeta.

"I already defeated this form once, I will do it again. Strength is Justice. I have absolute Strength. I have absolute Justice. What keeps driving you?" to which Vegeta replied "Who knows? But, even if I told you, an emotionless bastard like you would never understand what it means to fight to protect something. And I have two Universes that I must fight to protect"

Jiren then charged in with a Power Impact, but Vegeta effortlessly deflected it. Vegeta took several swings at Jiren, but Jiren blocked them. Jiren then swung a kick at Vegeta, but he blocked it.

"Stop dodging and fight" Jiren said, getting more and more frustrated.

In the stands, Belmod said "What the? How is Jiren struggling?" to which Beerus replied "This is the power of Ultra Instinct"

Back on the arena, Jiren shot a huge number of energy blasts at Vegeta, every single one of them were avoided. Vegeta rushed in and managed to strike Jiren, sending him flying. Jiren quickly shot back and started punching and kicking at Vegeta, but he avoided it easily.

"Final Flash" Vegeta said, firing it off at Jiren at point-blank range, but Jiren used his stare to deflect it. When it exploded, both Vegeta and Jiren were sent flying onto rocks near the opposite ends of the arena.

Jiren and Vegeta then leaped from the rocks that they had crashed into and leaped onto the central pillar. Jiren was very annoyed and decided to send a gigantic blast, similar in size to the one he fired at Goku, Vegeta and Android 17, but Vegeta fired a powerful Galick Gun into the ground to dodge it. Jiren charged in, but Vegeta barely avoided it, managing to catch Jiren's arm.

"What?" Jiren asked, shocked as Vegeta threw him, trying to knock him off. However, as Vegeta fired off a Big Bang Attack at Jiren, Jiren used an energy blast to get himself away from the blast and to a nearby rock. Vegeta then used his energy blast to get back onto the central pillar.

In the stands, Belmod said "How is Jiren struggling this badly?" to which Beerus replied "Because this is the power of Ultra Instinct! Vegeta can consciously dodge, and he's done this before, as Vegito"

Back on the arena, Vegeta and Jiren continue to stare each other down. Jiren leaped onto the other side of the central pillar, then shot at Vegeta. Vegeta blocked and avoided more of Jiren's attacks, and Vegeta managed to get another strike on Jiren. As Vegeta shoots Jiren back, he notices that's he's starting to run out of energy. Looking over he sees Jiren also beginning to tire.

In the stands, Whis said "Vegeta's not going to hold Ultra Instinct much longer", but Shin then added "Don't worry, there's, like, fifteen seconds left in the Tournament. It looks like this is headed for a draw"

Jiren looks at Vegeta, then charges in again. Vegeta avoided the shot and started firing energy blasts at Jiren, pushing him back. Vegeta swung at Jiren, but Jiren blocked it. He then started firing energy blasts at Vegeta, some of these hitting, but Vegeta countered with an energy blast to allow him to avoid getting hit any more. Vegeta then kicked Jiren's arm repeatedly, and, eventually, he managed to force Jiren to let him go. Vegeta then kicked Jiren to knock him back.

Back in the stands, Belmod said "JIREN! FINISH THIS NOW!", while Beerus said "Vegeta, you have to finish Jiren with your next strike"

Back on the arena, Jiren nodded, then charged up a Power Impact. Vegeta knew that he was about to turn out of Ultra Instinct, so he charged one last Final Flash to attempt to knock Jiren off. Jiren charged in, and his Power Impact met with Final Flash, causing a huge explosion that pushed both Vegeta and Jiren apart.

Suddenly, just as the Ultra Instinct run out for Vegeta, and Jiren charged with a Power Impact, the central pillar starts shaking.

"What the?" Jiren asked as the pillar fell, causing Jiren's punch to narrowly miss Vegeta.

Back in the stands, Beerus said "So, that's it? That's time up, right?" to which both Zen-Oh's said "Yep, time up"

"Well, the 48 minutes appears to have elapsed. So, it seems that this Tournament of Power has ended in a draw. And it's the type of draw where both Vegeta and Jiren remain on the arena, therefore, whoever has more knockoffs will get access to the Super Dragon Balls, and make their wish"

Whis noted that there seemed to be an air of relief in Grand Priest's voice, and he knew why. Grand Priest wanted to see his daughter, Vados, again, to put his mind at ease. That was true for him, and for poor Cus, who needed something to stabilize what was left of her psyche.

"Vegeta, head back to the stands, we've got your Senzu Bean ready" Beerus called, holding a Senzu Bean in his hand. At the same time, Belmod said "Well done Jiren, come back to the stands. Is that OK?" to which both Zen-oh's confirmed.

"It's fine. The Tournament's over anyway" Grand Priest said. Jiren and Vegeta then both headed for the stands.

The narrator then finished with _"Vegeta and Jiren fought out a draw, and now, with more Knock Offs, Vegeta gets his wish. What will happen in the final episode? The Tournament of Power has finished, now the post-game begins"_


	7. Chapter 7: Restore, Console, the Future

Once Jiren and Vegeta arrived in the stands, Toppo said "Jiren. Thank you" to which Jiren asked "Why? I treated you all with contempt during the fight"

"Jiren" came a voice. Universe 11 parted, and Vegeta were revealed.

"I know we ran out of time during our fight, but, I still haven't had enough. I know you'll probably hate this, but I think we all got stronger by fightin' I want to see you again, and I'm sure Kakarot does too" which shocked Jiren.

"He's quite impressive" Goku said, to which Vegeta agreed.

"Vegeta. Have you decided on your wish?" Grand Priest suddenly asked, to which Vegeta replied "Yeah, but the stands is going to have to be expanded again before the other Universes come back" to which Grand Priest nodded. The Super Dragon Balls then appear.

Grand Priest rose his hands and said "Hsiw ym em tnarg dna sdog eht fo nograd htorf emoc, asaelp yttrep", and the light shone, blinding everybody. The light went down and revealed an almighty sized gold dragon. His long body circled what was the arena hundreds of times,

"And now, Vegeta, please state your wish" Grand Priest said.

"Because the Angels will be restoring their Universes, my wish, restore Vados, the Angel of Universe 6" Vegeta said. Grand Priest then smiled and said "6 esrevinU fo legna, sodav reortser" and at this, the dragon roared, turned into a glowing gold form, and with one glow, Vados returned to the stands, to the cheer of all the Angels, who immediately ran to her.

Vados, however, was looking for two Angels as she was hugged by all the others. She soon managed to pull Whis and a sobbing Cus from the throng and hugged both.

"You're back" Cus said, sobbing into Vados' shoulder. Whis said, also crying "We're so glad you're back"

"Can she spare a hug for her dad?" came a voice. The Angels separated, and Grand Priest was standing there with his arms out.

"Alright" Vados said, giving her father a hug. They split after a moment, and Grand Priest said "I'm so glad my daughter's back" to which Vados smiled and said "Good to hear it".

Grand Priest then returned to the top and said "Alright. Angels, now it's time. To bring back your Universes" and at this, he used the reverse hand movement to return the stands to their full size.

"Bring back Universe 2" Sour said, and as soon as Universe 2 were restored, Heles ran up to him and they tightly embraced,

"We're back, thank you Sour" Heles said, to which Sour replied "No worry Heles"

"Bring back Universe 3" Campari then said, and when Universe 3 returned, they cheered.

"Bring back Universe 4, but do not bring back the God of Destruction and Supreme Kai" Cognac said, and most of Universe 4 came back, although Quitela and Kuru didn't return.

"So, where's the God of Destruction and Supreme Kai?" Ganos asked, to which Cognac repleid "They were fuckwits, so I decided not to bring them back", to which Ganos nodded.

"I should also mention that I will no longer be the attendant to this Universe. Grand Priest will appoint another Angel soon"

"Why?" every fighter asked, to which Cognac replied "I failed my duty. I hope the Angel selected next will do a better job"

Vados then said, "Bring back Universe 6" and everybody in Universe 6 was brought back.

"Kakarot, you had better go up and speak to your adopted daughter" Vegeta said, looking at Caulifla, who was still crying into Kale's shoulder. Goku nodded and said "You can join me" to which Vegeta nodded, and they headed for the Universe 6 Saiyans.

"Bring back Universe 9, but do not bring back the God of Destruction and Supreme Kai" Mojito said, and most of Universe 9, in a similar vein to Universe 4, Bergamo asked, "Where's Sidra and Roh?" to which Mojito replied "They were incompetent, so they've been fired. I'm also firing myself from the role, though I'm also watching for another Angel, and I'll take over for Universe 10 if Cus isn't coping"

"Bring back Universe 10" Cus said, finally wiping the tears out of her eyes. As the members of Universe 10 return, Gowasu asked "Where's Cus?" to which Obuni, looking around, found her standing with Universe 7.

"Rummshi, let's go and see Cus, I don't know why she's over there" Gowasu said. Rummshi nodded, and they headed for Universe 7.

Within a couple of minutes, Universes 2,3,4,9 and 11 had left, leaving only Universes 6,7 and 10 behind.

As Goku and Vegeta approach, Kale said "Caulifla, we've been restored, we're back" and as both Kale and Cabba look around, Caulifla slowly manages to pull herself together. Wiping her eyes, she said "We're back, I thought that we weren't being restored because our Universe's Angel was going to be erased along with us"

"Well, Vegeta won the Tournament, and he brought Vados back, so we could be brought back" Cabba said. he then added "Speak of the devil, Goku and Vegata are here", as, sure enough, Goku and Vegeta arrive on the stands next to Cabba, Caulifla and Kale.

"You guys brought us back, thank you" Cabba said to Vegeta, who replied "Hmph"

"Hey, are you OK Caulifla?" Goku asked in a concerned voice, to which Caulifla sat down and shook her head.

"Kale, Cabba, you take care of Caulifla, alright? She's not doing too well" Goku said, to which Kale and Cabba nodded. Kale continuing to rub Caulifla's back.

'Are you three ready to go?" Champa barked, to which Cabba, Kale and Caulifla nodded.

"Come train with us sometime" Goku said, to which Kale, Caulifla and Cabba nodded, with Cabba saying "We'll be sure to. There's several techniques I'd love to learn, and I'm sure Caulifla and Kale would like to learn them too" before they departed.

At about the same time, Whis said "Cus, looks like you Universe is coming this way"

"I know, I think you should tell them what happened to me after they were erased" Cus said, her voice still trembling. Whis nodded, then asked, "Can you take care of her until Gowasu and Rummshi know what's happened to her after they were erased?"

"Sure" Piccolo said. He then sat down on one of the steps, and Cus sat near him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Will you go with Whis when he comes to check on me?" Cus asked, to which Piccolo smiled and said "Of course I will"

"Thanks" Cus said, before she hugged Piccolo.

Meanwhile, Rummshi was walking up to Whis, and seeing Piccolo holding her miffed him.

"Stay calm Rummshi, it's fine. I actually need to talk to you two, about what happened to Cus after you guys were erased" Whis said. Rummshi replied with "Why is that mortal from your Universe holding Cus?" to which Whis replied "You will understand once I've told you what has happened"

"Hmph" Rummshi said, but he finally relented.

While Whis talked with Rummshi and Gowasu, Obuni, noticing that his pendant was missing, asked "Does anyone know where my pendant is? I lost it when I got knocked off", but at this, Lilibeu tapped Obuni on the shoulder and, when Obuni turned around, she showed him the pendant.

"My pendant, thankyou Lilibeu" Obuni said, to which Lilibeu replied "No problem. I found it in the arena, so I grabbed it". Obuni then re-attached it, and Gohan, who was walking up to him, said "The thing that you had to protect, it was a family, wasn't it? I saw what was inside the pendant", to which Obuni nodded, and said "You saw my wife and my young child, and that was what I was fighting for"

"Yeah, I was fighting for the same thing. Maybe when Whis goes to check on his sister, my family and I can tag along and meet up with your family" Gohan said. Obuni held out his hand and said "Sure, my family would love that", and Gohan shook Obuni's hand.

Soon, Whis had explained everything that had happened to Cus after they were erased. These revelations horrified Rummshi and Gowasu.

"So, Piccolo's been trying to comfort her or something?" Rummshi asked, to which Whis nodded. Gowasu then said "OK, so we're really going to have to keep a close eye on her Rummshi, she's going to need all the support she can get", to which Rummshi nodded. Whis, Rummshi and Gowasu then walked back towards Cus and Piccolo.

When they arrived, Rummshi asked "Are you ready to go Cus?" to which she stood up and nodded. Turning to the fighters, Gowasu said "Are you all ready?" to which everybody acknowledged.

"OK, let's go" Cus said, and soon, they had departed.

"You did a very good job there Piccolo, well done" Whis said after Universe 10 left. Piccolo looked to Whis, then said "I don't think Rummshi and Gowasu understand just how bad Cus has had it. You're definitely going to have to come and pick me up each time you go to Universe 10 to check on Cus", to which Whis nodded and said "Sure, I'll do that for you"

"If we're finished here, would you be so kind as to hurry and send me back to hell?" Frieza asked suddenly. Goku replied "But, you've still got time left, don't you?" to which Frieza replied, as he turned away, "Everyone enjoying their happy endings is no different than hell for me"

"Then why don't you be happy too, Frieza?" Whis asked as he revived Frieza with one swish of his staff, shocking Frieza.

"It's gone" Krillin shouted, to which Vegeta asked, "So he's been resurrected?"

"It's a gift from Beerus. He said that you did a fine job at the end" Whis said, shocking Beerus. Frieza then asked "Are you sure about this? I don't intend to stop my evil ways"

"Then I'll go and defeat you" Goku replied, to which Frieza answered "Well, we shall see"

"GOKU!" Both Zen-Oh's said at the same time. Goku grabbed one hand each and briefly flew them.

"That was really fun" Future Zen-Oh said. Present Zen-Oh added "It was amazing"

"Say, Goku, what's next?" both Zen-Oh's asked at the same time. Goku was about to speak when Beerus leapt up and covered Goku's mouth, before saying "M-M-My apologies, lord Zen-Oh. Perhaps another time!"

"If you will excuse us, we shall be going" Shin said, having noticed that they were the last Universe still in the void world.

"People of Universe 7. You fought well, and made a magnificent wish" Grand Priest said. As everybody bowed, both Zen-Oh's said "Hey, Goku. Will you come back?"

"Sure! I promise! See you lord Zen-Oh's" Goku replied, offering a fist bump, which both Zen-oh's took. Everybody in Universe 7 then departed, with Piccolo asking "Is Cus going to be OK Whis?" to which Whis replied "I'll be checking on her regularly to make sure she's OK. You and Gohan can come along sometimes if you want. If Gohan wants to bring his family along, we can go and see Obuni" to which both Gohan and Piccolo replied, "Good idea".

"Are the Universe 6 Saiyans going to be OK?" Vegeta asked, to which Goku replied "If they've got a strong enough support network, they should be fine"

The narrator then said " _At last, the Tournament of Power for the fate of the Universes came to a close. Everybody went back to their daily lives, or at least, as best they could_ "

A/N: Long Author's note here. I'm going on hiatus from Dragon Ball Super for about three months. I have some other things I must do before I come back. I'm also considering creating a special forum on Fanfiction Archive to discuss where to go from here with my most loyal followers (We'll be checking on the DBS world in 3 months).

In the meantime, I will be intending to finish Legend of Zelda: Revelations of the Twilight Realm (I'm currently at the half-way mark of that one), add more chapters to Psychic Signs and start other fanfics listed on my profile. I don't currently know when my version of the Tournament of Power will start but keep an eye out for that.

As has been hinted, one of the immediate fanfics that will start when I come back to Dragon Ball Super will be the effects events within the Tournament of Power has had on a number of people.

The current list is

1\. Rozie, Zarbuto and Jimeze of Universe 2.

2\. Shantza of Universe 4

3\. Cabba, Caulifla, Kale, Vados and Hit of Universe 6

4\. Gohan and Piccolo of Universe 7

5\. Krillin, Tien, Android 17's wife and children and Marron of Universe 7.

6\. Cus, Gowasu, Rummshi and Obuni of Universe 10.

7\. Toppo and Jiren of Universe 11

8\. Grand Priest.

I don't have anyone else who's been affected badly enough at this stage, but maybe (If I can get the forum stuff working) I'd change the list. We'll see.


End file.
